A Shadow's Trust
by Raipai
Summary: After Shadow Link finds out Vio was against him from the start, he feels foreign emotions wash over him and decides to take a course of action never previously thought of. Based on the Four Swords manga rather than the game, Shadow Link x Vio YAOI, first chapter is merely a written form of the time Vio almost smashed the mirror with Shadow Link/Vio hints. Twoshot.
1. Trust is shattered easier than a mirror

(This is just a message to the vodka people I sent this to prove it's me, Doitsu. Ignore it.)

**Warning:** This fiction contains **yaoi** (**boy x boy**) and specifically the couple** Shadow Link x Vio** according to the **Four Swords manga**. Rated M for later chapter, which will include some **sex scenes** (hopefully they will not go into the MA rating).

This is my first fanfiction I've gathered the courage to submit, mainly because of the small number of Legend of Zelda four swords manga fics out there, especially since it was such an amazing manga (to me at least). This first chapter is my interpretation of the moments before Shadow Link and Vio stopped being "partners". The rest that follows is a change in the original plot, simply skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read through all this (when I have it up).

* * *

_"I'm serious Vio, for the first time... I feel like I have a real friend. Someone I can trust."_

Those familiar words echoed in his mind as Vio stood there, frozen, right before he was about to smash the 'Dark Mirror' and rid the world of evil once and for all. He gripped his weapon tighter, trying to will himself into striking it. Forced visions of the glass smashing and his companions safe and sound came in his mind, but they too weren't enough. Shadow Link's statement made his limbs feel heavy and filled him with guilt. Suddenly, realisation hit him. By doing this, he would shatter the shadow's trust and in turn their partnership. Thinking over the consequences of this, he decided it wasn't a good plan and his grasp on the tool weakened. Finally, with a soft sigh, he gave up. However, just as he was about to lower his hammer, an odd voice startled him.

"What are you doing here?" It questioned, seemingly cheerful.

Started, the violet-clothed hero snapped his head around expecting to see a guard, or worse Shadow Link, behind him. Instead, an odd creature dressed in some sort of green leotard stared up at him curiously.

"Wh-who are you!?" Vio stuttered, all his muscles tense in preparation for a fight.

The thing merely turned to examine his clothes, clearly oblivious to Violet Link's current worries. It made some comment about how they'd changed and weren't the same as his but he no longer cared enough to listen fully, due to the realisation that the whatever-it-was wasn't a threat. About to turn around, dump his weapon, forget the ordeal and have some sleep; Vio explained that it was mistaken, adding on that it was probably Green as an afterthought in his mind and gestured for it for it to leave. Accompanying the gestures were encouraging "Shoo, shoo"'s, just in case it failed to understand. But rather than obeying his request, the green-clothed creature yelled in protest and then proceeded to annoy Vio further with demands of 'force gem's, a useful object to have in the Zelda world. Just about at his limit of irritation, the blonde Hylian growled in warning and prepared to force the big-nosed creature to leave.

"Get lost!" He yelled, swinging his hammer in the direction of the exasperating thing.

Landing smack on it and sending it flying with a satisfying whack, he sighed in relief. Brushing off some beads of sweat that had appeared with the earlier stress, his shoulders relaxed. Although, by a cruel twist of fate, it just happened to land on the previously fast asleep monster that had meant to be guarding the mirror.

"Rrrrr..." It thundered, having been shoved out of its comfortable slumber.

Yanking out his sword stored by his belt, he stood in his usual fighting stance, ready for battle. The one-eyed beast lumbered over, still blinking away sleep in it's half-awake state. With one easy slash of Vio's sword, the monster that had been towering over him, fell with a loud thump by his feet. His aqua-coloured eyes looked down at it, intelligent gaze calculating what to do next. Although, before his train of thought could develop any further, rustles filled the silence of his quiet musing. Frowning, he looked to the direction of it.

"Uh oh." Vio murmured, realising he was in deep trouble.

Thinking fast, he tossed his hammer over the edge before the new-comers could enter. Turning back around, he saw who it was and calmly faced Shadow link who met his gaze with piercing dark royal blue eyes.

"What's going on here!?" His voice boomed aggressively, processing the state of the room around his precious mirror.

Monsters similar to the cyclops Vio had just taken out stood behind him, clearly in a daze and also tired. The violet-clothed hero hoped he could use their sleepiness to his advantage, although he was in a pretty tight spot and was unsure if there was a point in denying the obvious.

"Why did you hit him?" The purple-haired Link asked, his tone non-accusing despite how the situation looked.

"I was examining the mirror and he just attacked!" Vio falsely explained, easily lying to his "partner". "I think he was sleep-walking." He added on, trying to be more convincing.

Regardless of his outward calm demeanour, the violet-clothed hero's stomach churned with agitation and he felt more guilt flow over him. He managed to hold his gaze though and nodding, Shadow Link seemed to accept this information and considered going back to his bed. Although, once again, fate seemed to have different ideas. A one-eyed creature that had happened to be sleeping where Vio threw his weapon, held up the hammer with a tear in it's eye and a sore spot on top of its head. The purple-haired Link examined this and his eyes widened.

"Someone was trying to brake the mirror!" He exclaimed holding up the weapon, considering who it could've been.

Vio felt more sweat forming but instead of giving in to panic, he reacted accordingly with his sharp mind.

"I saw a strange little man earlier." He claimed, his memory flashing back to the odd creature that had bothered him. "It might've been him." He continued, wondering what such a thing was doing there anyway.

Shadow Link thought this over but disagreed with the idea. He didn't know who this 'Little man' was and more importantly knew that, apart from the Links, few others would dare to damage any of Vaati's property.

"The last two heroes may have snuck in." The black-clothed shadow suggested, finding that to be a more likely reason.

"Yeah... That's probably it." He agreed, preferring to have it been the annoying thing earlier but relieved to not have been accused yet.

"Let's ask the mirror what they're up to." Shadow Link continued, placing his hand on the mirror.

Vio's eyes widened and a lone bead of sweat flowed freely down his cheek, he knew that what images flashed next would most likely shatter his "partner"'s trust for him. Sure enough, the three remaining heroes discussed what to do next and all in full view of Shadow Link. This included the green-clothed hero, the one he was meant to have killed. The purple-haired shadow stared in disbelief, as his sharp nails raked across the mirrors clear surface, leaving scratches in its wake and creating an unpleasant sound.

"Green!?" His voice filled with shock and anger at his arch-nemesis' clear survival. "How is he still alive!?" He screeched, bashing the mirror with his fist in his rage.

"I-I don't know." Vio replied, more droplets of sweat flowing down his face. "I'm sure I... Killed..." He trailed off, realising there was no point in arguing further.

* * *

How was that? Liked it? Hated it? Please share all of your opinions in the comments, hopefully guest reviews should be enabled! Constructive criticism is welcome as I'm a complete beginner at writing and need all the help I can get.


	2. Shadow's punishment

**Author's notes:** Sorry this is so late! Work got in the way, as always. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favourited and followed! Your support is really appreciated!

* * *

**Continuing from:**

_"I-I don't know." Vio replied, more droplets of sweat flowing down his face. "I'm sure I... Killed..." He trailed off, realising there was no point in arguing further. _

* * *

The next sequence of images that showed up was himself, hammer in hand, just as he was about to smash it before he froze. Silence filled the room as Shadow Link watched in horror while his "partner" almost destroyed the mirror. He turned around, eyes hidden by his purple bangs as he felt emotions well up inside him that he'd never experienced before. Gritting his teeth, he snapped his fingers and a dark shadowy fog appeared around himself and Vio. In a flash, the two along with the fog were gone. The creatures left merely stared at the spot the two had dissapeared for a moment longer, until their slow brains understood and they began to murmer nonsense amoungst themselves. The scene of Vio stopping his actions and freezing in place as he suffered emotional conflict were left unseen.

Vio landed with a grunt and a slight bounce on Shadow Link's bed, while the owner of the room landed nearby with a light tap on his feet. The force that had been summonded to teleport them there vanished and the violet-clothed hero sat up, now able to see clearly without it clouding his vision. His "partner" stood still, back facing Vio, as he wiped away tears that had begun to form. These feelings and tears were so foreign to him, he almost found it frightening. Trying to shiftS to a more familar mood set, Shadow Link snapped his head around and looked at the violet-clothed hero with what he thought was an expression of pure hatred. However, in reality, Vio could see the hurt in his dark blue eyes and turned to look away, before scooting further to the bed's edge, his mind working on plan that would allow him to leave. Seeing that the violet-clothed hero was trying to escape, the shadow crouched in preparation to strike.

"Traitor!" Shadow Link hissed and rapidly leaped over towards the bed, standing in the way of the hero to prevent him from getting off it.

He shoved Vio back down and pinned his violet-clothed arms above his head, forcing him into submission. The blonde hylian gasped in surprise and stared up at the dark-aqua eyes scruitizing him. Squirming uncomfortably, he found the amount of space between his and Shadow Link's body alarmingly small.

"L-let me go!" He cried in protest, struggingly against his attacker's firm grip.

Shadow Link watched Vio writhe underneath him with an odd form of glee and superiority. As well as this, he felt his previous angst leaving him and began to take control of the situation. Smirking, he leaned his head down to Vio's ear and pressed himself closer to the violet-clothed hero. This forced Vio to brush against the purple-haired shadow's clothes with even the slightest movement, yet he still continued to grind against Shadow Link in an attempt to get away.

"You aren't evil but you are naughty." He whispered into Vio's ear, hot breath causing the blonde hylian to shudder. "This will be your punishment for betraying the shadows." He went on, his tone playful but a dangerous and real threat behind his words.

Nipping the tip of Vio's ear lightly, Shadow Link proved his point and started his disciplinary acts. The blonde hylian winced slightly in response, due to his ear's high sensitivity and the fact that he didn't anticipate it. Noticing this, the violet-haired shadow contiued teasing the place by sliding his tongue over it and sucking the tip tenderly. Enjoying the feeling, Vio gradually stopped his struggling and lay still to focus on the sensation of it. Stopping momentairly, Shadow Link changed his mouth's position so his lips hovered above the blonde hylian's own pale lips in preparation. Vio lifted his head ever so slightly to push them together, accepting his almost-lover's advances and craving more.

"Mmf-!" Shadow Link's cutt off murmer of surprise melted into a soft moan as he eagerly kissed back, tongue sliding across Vio's lower lip in request for more access.

The blonde hylian complied with Shadow Link's demand and was rewarded with the violet-haired shadow entering his mouth. He welcomed this intrusion by suckling lightly; causing more breathy moans to be let out of the aroused Shadow. While their tongues danced together, Shadow Link loosened his grip that restrained Vio because of the hero's clear lack of complaint. Then letting Vio's wrists go, Shadow Link trailed his fingers along the blonde hylian's clothed chest and stopped just as he reached the hero's waist. Vio showed his appreciation for his partner's touches by using the newly found freedom of his arms to wrap them around the shadow's neck and deepen the kiss. Shadow Link held their passion for a moment longer before breaking away to catch his breath. Vio looked up at him, panting, his eyes clouded by the pleasured haze generated from their intimate actions.

"Ready for more?" Shadow Link asked seductively, his fingers that were formerly resting by the hero's waist slid over to his belt in an attempt to undo it.

The haze still fogging up Vio's thinking cleared enough for him to understand that it was time to remove his violet coloured tunic. Doing so, he aided the shadow's fingers which were fumbling unsuccessfuly with the buckle, regardless of the fact that Shadow Link wore a similar belt. Managing to finally undo it, Vio tossed it over the side of the bed and moved onto the task of removing his tunic. His partner slid off the bed to mimic the hero's actions, albeit more slowly because of his impatience which caused him to rush. After a large amount of grunting, time and even tearing of fabrics with Shadow Link's sharp nails, their clothes were finally removed and dumped in a messy heap around the bed.

The previously frustrated Shadow clambered back onto the bed, now excited for the next scene in their affection. Shoving aside some stray sheets in the way, he got down to business. Eyes surveying Vio's now-exposed body, he lustfully looked across every smooth, pale inch of it. Until finally, he reached Vio's half-erect member and his cheeks turned a light tinge of pink at the new sight. Vio followed his gaze and also blushed out of embarressment, seeing what he was staring at. Lifting his arms slightly, he traced his finger tips along Shadow Link's chest in encouragement for him to continue. Snapping out of his frozen state, the purple-haired shadow started to faintly stroke the hero's member of out of desire and to increase its hardness. Vio's sharp intake of breath clearly displayed that he, too, had never experienced anything similar to this. Aware of the hero's member growing more ridgid with every stoke, Shadow Link felt pride knowing he could please his lover with little effort. Satisfied that Vio was fully-erect, the shadow stopped his finger movements and smirked at Vio to signal to him that the next phase was about to start. The hero whimpered, missing the attention his member was getting, before he turned his head to look back at Shadow Link expectantly.

"Mm?" He questioned, feeling the bed rock as his lover changed their position on the bed.

"Get ready..." Shadow Link replied, having finished adjusting his position.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Aha, I know I said it was a two shot but I read this site's announcements and it said no "MA" rating allowed. Although, I probably broke that rule already, I've decided I won't fully risk it by including the activities that follow.

...Unless those following it now want me to?  
I honestly don't mind risking my account if people want the rest, simply submit your review and tell me if you do or not!  
Anyways, thanks for reading so far! For now it's complete.


End file.
